In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,974,572; 6,477,483 and 6,002,871, software and/or hardware systems are disclosed for load testing or other types of performance testing of computer applications or systems. Software packages are also commercially available for load testing of enterprise computer systems. Conventional load testing software allows application programs in an enterprise computer system to be exercised by using scripts that simulate virtual users of the system. While conventional performance testing software generally performs the testing itself in a satisfactory manner, the present inventors have recognized deficiencies in the state of the art with respect to what information about testing projects is made available to system users and/or with respect to how the information is made available to users.